How I fell in love with an alien
by MaarySantiago
Summary: Hey guys! This is going to be a IchigoxKisshu fanfic. English isn't my first language, but I'm really in love with this anime, so I decided to write this Fanfiction. Please R&R!
1. The Unexpected Visit

**Hello people out there who like Tokyo Mew Mew! This is going to be a IchigoxKisshu/MewMew's friendship story. English isn't my first language, and I'm not so good at it, but I'll try to do my best, sorry for the mistakes! =X Hope you like reading this fanfic as much as I like to write it. Ok, let's go to the story:**

Ichigo's Point Of View (P.O.V.)

I woke up and looked at the clock. Almost midday. _It's summer vacation, who cares about time?! _I thought. But after a minute, remembered that Mew Mew Café works even at summer time, and I WAS LATE! _OH MY GOSH, RYOU IS GOING TO KILL ME! _I got up, put on the first clothes I've found in my closet, went downstairs, ran to the kitchen (where my parents were having lunch), ate a toast very fast and ran to the Café.

When I came in, nobody told me a single "Good morning". The first person who talked to me was Mint, and her words weren't so sweet:

– Ichigo, you're late.

_Thanks, Ms. Obvious! _I thought.

– Yeah, sorry. – I said instead of my rude thoughts.

Suddenly Lettuce came, saying hello (finally somebody polite in this place!) and giving me my uniform, then I could wear it and start working. There weren't a lot of costumers at the Café; I'd guess just 6 or 7.

I put on my clothes and start my normal work as a teenage waitress, and even got some tips (yay!). At the end of the day, when all the Mews were leaving the Café, Keiichiro tells everyone that there's a Chimera Anima outside.

Immediately, me and the Mews got our pendants.

_Mew Mew Strawberry!_

_Mew Mew Mint!_

_Mew Mew Lettuce!_

_Mew Mew Pudding!_

_Mew Mew Zakuro!_

_METAMORPHO-SIS!_

And just like that, we're all transformed. When we ran outside, a giant creature, which looked like a yellow squid, was waiting for us. I used my Strawberry Bell to stop the animal, but it didn't work. Mint distracted the squid, and then Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro, attacking together, killed the Chimera Animal, who disappeared.

All the Mews went home, and I wasn't an exception. In that starry evening, a lot of things changed. I went home, said hello to my parents and ran upstairs. I was pretty tired, so I decided to take a bath and go sleep.

I've just put on my pajamas, when I heard a familiar voice.

Oh Koneko-chan, you look so hot when you're… Undressed. – someone behind me said, apparently laughing.

I knew that voice. The voice of a perverted alien who couldn't leave me alone for a second. For God's sake, Kisshu is such a perverted. He was lying on my bed and how I changed my clothes looking at the mirror, which was in the opposite side of the bed, I couldn't see him until now, and I turned my back.

KISSHU! – I almost screamed. – What are you doing here in this ungodly hour?

Nothing, I wasn't doing anything interesting, and then I decided to see how my little toy is going… Not so good, it seems.

Of course not, if there's a perverted guy who spy her while she's changing her clothes.

He smirked and teleported off, giving me a lot of things to think about. Why he acts this way only around me? No one of the other Mews ever complained about Kisshu bothering them. Why only me?

I started wondering if Kisshu likes me somehow, started thinking about him. What if he looks me seeing something besides just an enemy? And what if he just wants me to fall in love with him, then he can defeat me first, since I'm the leader of the Mews? These thoughts made me confuse, and I decided to sleep…

**Hey guys, here's the author! I hope you're enjoying the story, please review and tell me what are you thinking about it; what do you think should happen; if I'm writing it too badly (LOL, I hope not!); that kind of thing. I will update it daily (I will try, at least); but if I don't post anything in a day, I'll try to post twice on the next day. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Confessing and Teasing

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it, thanks for the first chapter's reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And for you guys Who asked, my first language is Portuguese =) Well, here's another chapter:**

In the next morning, it was my day off from Café Mew Mew. I woke up late again, ran downstairs, had breakfast, went to the bathroom, changed my clothes and decided to go outside, just to see what was going on in this crazy world (lol).

I entered in a rainforest at the limits of the town, and started walking. I really had nothing to do all day long, so... Yeah. I brought my pendant, like Just in case of something happens. I still was thinking about Kisshu. What was he trying to do? He always says I'm his toy, I guess he's just playing games with me.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I Said.

"Hi Ichigo!" I reconized Lettuce's voice. "Look, me and the other Mews want to hang out, do you wanna go?"

"Sure." I answered.

And then she told me to meet her at the main avenue.

When it became night, I was walking at the town with the Mews, having a very funny talk about randon things, and trust me, even Mint and Zakuro laughed.

But after a while, when we just crossed the street, some thoughts invaded my head. _I should tell them about that Kisshu thing (yesterday night). _

"Girls, I don't want to scare you or anything, but something that happened yesterday is really bothering me, and I have to tell someone, and how I don't see anybody better than my best friends..."

"You can tell us anything you want, na no da" Pudding said, looking into my eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine. Yesterday, I was in my bedroom, and have just changed my clothes. Then I heard a voice, with some words that I'll never forget: 'Oh Koneko-chan, you look so hot when you're undressed...'"

"Are you kidding me?" Zakuro said, in shock. Seriously, what kind of enemy is Kisshu?"

"My gosh, what did you say then?" Lettuce asked, curious.

"I asked him what was he doing at my house in that inconvenient hour."

"And he answered...?" Mint continued.

"He answered something like 'I just wanted to see how my little toy is going. Not so good, it seems.' And then I said 'Of course not, if there's a perverted guy spying her while she changes her clothes.' After I said that, he vanished."

"And what's the big question about?" Mint asked.

"Does Kisshu do that kind of thing to you, or it's only me?"

"Only you." they all answered at the same time.

"Well, here's the big question." I started to explain. "What if Kisshu sees me not only as an enemy?"

"Do you think he likes you, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I don't know what to think about it!" I cried out.

"Oh Ichigo..." Lettuce hugged me. "Don't you think he's only... Playing with you? Like, using you?"

"I've already thought about this possibility, but deep inside I like him back. Actually, I'm kind of in love with him, that's the problem."

"I don't think you should... You know... Tell him your feelings. It's like Lettuce said, what if he's just playing games with you? He always call you as his toy, doesn't he?" Zakuro looked really worried.

"Yeah..." I sighed sadly. I've never told anyone my feelings about Kisshu.

"Ichigo, you're always too fragile. You gotta be strong! Don't surrender if he says you're beautiful, or something like that." Mint said. I Wondered if she already had been in this situation before.

"You are right! I WON'T SURRENDER!"

A few minutes passed, we were just walking when I heard a voice.

"Weren't you tal king about me, were you, Koneko-chan?"

There's only one person (can I say he's a "person"?) who calls me 'Koneko-chan'.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make you guys a little... Surprise!" and then a giant chimera anima appeared in front of the other Mews.

All of us transformed, and when I was ready to attack the chimera, Kisshu grabbed my arms (I was holding my Strawberry Bell, by the way). "Let them fight. I have other plans for you" He smirked.

I tried to hide my feelings for him, being strong, like Mint said. Kisshu flied to the top of an enormous building, and I followed him. He had his Dragon Swords in hands, so I didn't expect him to say 'Oh Ichigo, I love you, please marry me!' or something like that.

"What do you want, Kisshu?" I said, nervous.

"Please, we don't need to fight."

"So why are you holding your swords?"

He got closer, holding his swords in his left hand, and nothing in his right hand.

"Why do you have to be always like this?" He said, faking a sad expression.

I was out of breath and didn't know what to say. He touched my chin with a finger and lifted it off. "Pretty." He said delightfully, got closer and gave me a kiss. "But why so serious?" Asked, and then teleported off.

I looked back, and the other Mews have already defeated the Chimera. I was still trying to catch my breath. I landed to the ground, where were the other Mews.

"What happened to you?" Zakuro asked me, looking really worried.

"Yeah, seems like you saw a ghost, na no da" Pudding joked.

"You're looking so pale..." Lettuce said, looking as worried as Zakuro.

"Seriously Ichigo, what happened to you?" Mint was a bit stressed.

"Can anybody hold me?" I said, weak. "I think I'm going to faint."

**Heeey, that's it for todaaay! Don't forget to review, and let me ask you guys something: Are you real enjoying the story? I didn't want to be like too cliché, then I put some teasing on it, just to make things more 'dramatic'... Well, review =)**


	3. Breaking up and Falling in Love

**Hello again! I decided to post everyday at this time (here in Brazil is 11:30 p.m.), just to make things more organized (I'm kind of methodical sometimes, haha). Well, here's the third chapter, hope you like it and review it:**

_"Can anybody hold me?" I said, weak. "I think I'm going to faint."_

"Wait, Ichigo. Breathe. Keep calm." Lettuce tried to relax me, then I could speak.

I waited a minute, just breathing and trying to forget that shock.

"Ok, girls, now I can talk. Thank you."

"So… What happened?" Now Mint looked as worried as the other Mews.

"Oh gosh, where do I begin? Fine. Kisshu flew to the top of that building, and I followed him. When we where both on the top, I asked him "What do you want?", and instead of answering, he said something like "We don't have to fight", and I seriously didn't understand, If we didn't have to fight, why was he holding his swords?"

"Yeah, it makes sense, na no da" Pudding agreed.

"He came close to me, put a finger in my chin, lifted off and said 'Pretty'. Then came closer and kissed me, and finally asked 'But why so serious?' and just vanished after that."

"WOW." Said Lettuce, in shock.

"You guys are better than Soap Opera, na no da" Pudding joked.

"I understand you're shocked. But you haven't surrender, right?" Mint asked, probably thinking about our talk before it all happen.

"No, I haven't surrender. And I won't do it!"

"That's the spirit!" she said cheerfully.

"Now, how about a slumber party at Mint's house, na no da?!" Pudding asked, excited.

"YAY!" Me, Zakuro and Lettuce agreed.

"Ok, ok… Just because I'm in a very good mood today. Let's go!" Mint answered, trying to hide her exciting feelings.

And we all ran to her house. When we got there; me, Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce called our parents, just for them to know we were going to sleep at Mint's house. After that, we were about to hit the lights and sleep, but then Pudding yelled "PILLOW WAR!" and well… You all know what happened.

In the next morning, we woke up earlier than the usual for vacation to get ready to go work at the Café Mew Mew. We all got there just in time, so Ryou didn't punish any of us (he does it when he isn't in a good mood.

I was just working as always when somebody entered in the Café.

Zakuro, who was next to me, noticed in the same time "Look who's here toda-ay!", she said.

I looked at the door. Masaya. He sat in a table and called for us. "Please Zakuro, can you see what he wants?"

"Fine…" she said awkwardly and walked to the table to get his order.

Ryou saw what happened there and walked in my direction. "Why didn't you want to talk to your treehugger-boyfriend?"

"Because no. Can you please let me work?" I said, angry, and continued to do my work. At the end of the day, we all went home.

Later in same day, when the night was falling, I was in my bedroom, thinking about Masaya. _"Seriously, I'm just giving him illusions. I don't even like him anymore. When I'm with Masaya, it's all so… normal. Putting in other words, he doesn't make my heart beat faster. Should we break up?"_

That thought was going on and on in my head, and I decided to put my cards on the table with Masaya. My need to be away from him was so strong I had to do this in same night. I grabbed the phone, called Masaya and broke up with him. I know isn't right to finish a relationship by the phone, but this way was better for me.

It was getting late, and I slept feeling light, amazing, FREE.

The next day was very strange. As Café Mew Mew doesn't work on Sundays, me and the other Mews decided to spend the day at Zakuro's house. When it was getting dark, like 6:00 p.m, we all went outside to have some ice cream. We were on our way, when we heard that same voice I can easily recognize.

"Good evening, Mews. How about spending some time with a new friend?" Kisshu said, and then another Chimera Anima appeared. It looked like a giant and colorful butterfly, which spitted fire.

All the girls, including me, tranformed and ran to attack the butterfly, but Kisshu stopped me when I started to run.

"No, Koneko-chan. I still have other plans for you. Let's meet at the usual place." I thought he was talking about the top of the building, then I flew there, and he did the same.

"So, what do you want now, Kisshu?"

"Well, I discovered that you and your silly-treehugger-boyfriend broke up." He said, smirking. I love how he smirks, but I couldn't show it now. "I'm happy for you, he was so stupid."

"I won't desagree." It was the only sentence that came in my mind, so I said it.

"So now you're single, right?" he asked.

"Why are you so interested in my relationships?" I said, coldly.

"Just to know." He has his Dragon Swords in hands, but I was almost sure he wasn't going to attack me.

He came closer, opened his arms like was going to hug me, but I grabbed his right wrist first, with my left hand. With the right hand, I was holding my Strawberry Bell, and when I raised my arm, he grabbed my wrist with his free hand.

We were both imobile, just looking at each others face.

"Why do you always have to be like this?" he said, staring at my hand holding his wrist.

"Why do you always have to be like this?" I repeated, staring at his hand holding my wrist.

He looked into my eyes. "I hate the fact we're enemies."

I looked down, sadly, trying to don't surrender. Soon, there were two thoughts in my head. The first one was just "KISSHU! I LOVE YOU! BE MINE FOREVER!" and the second was Mint's voice "YOU GOTTA BE STRONG, DON'T SURRENDER!".

Kisshu was a little distracted, and I could catch one of his swords without him notice it, and I was ready to hit his back when he less expect.

"You know Koneko-chan, I always wonder why this is so complicated…"

"And sometimes I think it's too early for 'this'…"

"But it isn't…" He started. "I guess it's just in time."

My swords were ready, I was going to attack, but then he came closer and started to kiss me with all his passion. I loved him, so I kissed back, letting his sword fall on the ground. I felt like I was flying, and when I opened my eyes, we were really flying.

"I love you, Koneko-chan."

**And that's how the third chapter ends! Hope you like it (at first I thought it was too cheesy, but well, that's fanfiction!), please don't forget to review, and if you really like this story, add it to your favorites, it helps to spread the link, and more users come to ready it! And before I end this, I'd like to say 'Thank you' for kisshuismylife and MewMewLight271, for all the support and reviews. Thank you, see you guys tomorrow!**


	4. When a Betrayer Is in Love

**I'm sorry you guys, I didn't post anything yesterday (12/13). I had a very rush day, then I didn't have time to post the fourth chapter...**** But well, it doesn't matter. I'll try to post 2 chapters today, just to make things up for you. Well, here's the very-expected (or no, lol) fourth chapter:**

"_I love you, Koneko-Chan"_ Kisshu said, smiling.

His words kept repeating on and on inside of my head. I couldn't believe in my cat ears. I stared at his face for a second, his beautiful green hair been blowed by the wind, his lips wishing for mine, his golden eyes begging for my love. He was everything I've always wanted.

Five seconds in silence, and then I saw his smile fading away, and it felt like a knife on my heart.

"I love you too, Kisshu." As I finished this sentence, his smile came back. "There are so many things I want to tell you…"

"Well, then say it…" he answered, shyly.

"No… I guess, for now, that 'a kiss explains love better than a thousand words.'" **(Author's note: this phrase between '…' is very popular in my country, haha.)**

And I kissed him like there wasn't tomorrow, and if you think deeply, there wasn't. This moment was perfect. I felt my heart beating out of time, my hands sweating and butterflies in my stomach. Everything never felt so right.

It's a pity it didn't last. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. A very angry voice, which I already knew.

"Very nice for you, Ichigo. Betraying your best friends for fake love." I turned my back. It was Zakuro. "Congratulations." She said, offended; and then went away. The other Mews were staring at me, and I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE SURRENDED!" It was Mint screaming. She had tears in her eyes, and went away just like Zakuro.

"Why did you do that, na no da?" Pudding was really sad, and I never saw her like this.

"Why?" Lettuce repeated, sadly. They suddenly landed to the ground and ran away.

I looked at Kisshu, and his ears drooped.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." He sighed, probably regretting what we've done. I knew he was sad because he called me by my name, not 'Koneko-Chan'. I hugged him, crying.

"You don't have to be sorry for what happened. I love you Kisshu." I said. Just noticed every time I tell Kisshu that I love him, his golden eyes sparkle. "If we could find a way to put peace between the Cyniclons and the Mews... Without a fight..."

"Yeah... That would be the best for both of us." He said sadly, kissing my forehead. "But now I think it's the moment you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me we'll be together, no matter what happens."

"You mean, like... Forever?"

"Darling, from how much I love you and how much I've waited to say these words, let's just start with forever."

I smiled.

"I promise you I'll be with you forever, no matter what happens." I said, August crying of happiness. He grabbed my left hand and kissed it.

"I love you, Ichigo. I love you with all my heart, my soul and everything I have. You mean the world to me, and I seriously don't know if I could live without you anymore."

"I say the same for you." I gave him a kiss. "I'm sure this is going to be forever."

"Like as said, forever it's Just the beginning." He said. After a long pause of time, we two just sited on the top of the building, looking at the stars.

"You know, we're supposed to be enemies..." I started to say. "We are from different worlds... Like, literally!"

"I know... I was wondering if all that stuff of our planets being enemies won't separate us on the future..."

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"Our love is stronger."

**That's it for the fourth chapter! I'm kind of out of ideas, and I'm having a problem with cheesy ends (lol)... Well, I hope you lied it; and if you do, review, add this story to your favorites and follow it. I'll be writing again soon (you noticed this chapter was a little shorter), so stay tuned!**

"I'm sure it is."

He gave me the prettiest smile I've ever seen in my life, then kissed me slowly. When I got out of breath, we stopped.


	5. To Love is Not a Sin

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday! :/**

**Before I start chapter 5, I want to say "thank you" to lolliejohnson, for her review on the forth chapter, which inspired me to write. Well, I hope you like it, and please don't forget to review (reader's opinions are very important for me).**

"_Our love is stronger."_

_"I'm sure it is."_

_He gave me the prettiest smile I've ever seen in my life, and then kissed me slowly. When I got out of breath, we stopped._

"Now let me take you home" he said, messing my hair up. "It's getting late and your parents must be worried."

I got up in the same moment.

"My gosh, you're right!" I screamed.

"Grab my hand." He said, and I did it. Suddenly I felt dizzy, like everything around me was disappearing. For a second, I thought I was doing to die. When I opened my eyes, we were standing in front of my house.

"Teleporting feels so bad." I said, dizzy.

"Relax, honey. It's bad at the beginning, you'll get used to it."

A few seconds later, I wasn't dizzy anymore, then grabbed my key and opened the door, since I wasn't transformed anymore, maybe because of the teleporting.

"Jeez, I have a feeling this is going to be horrible..." I said, and Kisshu teleported off waving. When I entered in my house, WOW. Mom and dad were totally mad at me.

"WHERE WERE YOU UNTIL NOW?" my dad was really protective.

"I was at the street, with my friends..." I said, looking down, scared with his scream (He almost never screams).

"Until almost midnight? What were you doing?" my mom was worried.

"Just walking..."

"If you're lying, say now, will be better for you."

"I'm saying the truth! Why don't you trust me?"

"Fine." my dad sighed. "Go to your bedroom, and don't hang out at night anymore. You must be home before at gets dark."

"Ok." I sighed sadly, and ran upstairs. I was going to sleep, then changed my clothes and lay in my bed. Kisshu didn't show up as I was expecting, so I decided to sleep.

In the next morning, everything was just... Strange. I went to school, and I was like it usually is. Masaya doesn't even look at me anymore, but I think this way it's better for both of us. I couldn't pay attention to the classes, I still was thinking about what happened last night.

Like, my best friends in this world don't talk to me anymore, how can I work with them, fight against Pai, Taruto and Kisshu with them... OMG! Kisshu! What are we going to do now, that we love each other? The Mews know about us... But how about Pai and Taruto? Do they know? I Wonder if Kisshu already told them about... You know, us.

When the school was over, it was time to work. After a short time walking, I got there with my mind full of things to think about. I wore my uniform and started to clean a table next to the door.

"Hello, betrayer. Awful to see you again." Mint said, coldly. She was still upset.

"Don't loose your time talking to her, Mint." Zakuro really surprised me with these words.

Lettuce was looking sad, but not angry. Pudding was a little nervous with the situation, I couldn't say if she was mad at me. I sighed and continued to do my work.

Ryou came in front of me, looking a bit worried.

"So, now everybody is mad at you? What did you do?"

"I can't even explain what happened."

"Why? You've just betrayed us!" Oh Zakuro... "_Your words feel like swords_." I thought.

I started to cry. It didn't make they stop.

"Oh please Ichigo, go cry in your alien boyfriend's shoulder." Oh Mint. Why you had to say this?

I ran out of the Café, crying my heart out. What should I do now? My Best friends hate me, my parents too (probably), the reason of my life's brothers too... Where's Kisshu when I need him?

I sat under a giant tree, with my hands in my face, trying to hide my tears. What should I do now? I can't fight with my best friends. My thoughts were scaring me, but then I felt somebody touches my hair.

"Who's this?" I said, cleaning up the tears which streamed down my face.

"Oh Koneko-Chan, please don't cry... What happened?" Kisshu was sitting next to me, looking really worried.

"My best friends in this world hate me!" I cried.

"My brothers hate me." He said, sadly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well... After you went home last night, I teleported to my house, and how Pai and Taruto were there, I decided to explain that I'm in love with you, we shouldn't fight anymore and found a way to solve everything without anybody getting hurt."

"And then...?"

"They got mad at me. I guess we are both betrayers."

"Yeah... But was our sin? Just to love each other? I think they're acting wrong with this situation."

"Yeah, me too. And if my sin is to love you, I don't mind going to the hell." He looked into my eyes, then I felt m heart melting. "I love you Ichigo. And I'll say it everyday if you need. I'm always here for you, don't forget about it."

"How could I? I think of you every minute."

He smirked. "Oh Koneko-Chan, why would I do without you?"

I laughed, but then got serious when I remembered we were both in trouble. He seemed to understand what I was thinking.

Before we could say anything, all the Mews (already transformed); Pai and Taruto, appeared in front of us.

"What do you want?" Kisshu said, trying to hide me in his back.

"We want everything like it was a few days ago." Pai was nervous.

"And we want you to know we love each other, and that's something you can't fight with."

**That's it for chapter 5! I want to say "thank you!" to everybody who is reviewing every chapter of the story, who is following and who added it to your favorites. It's always awesome to have the reader's opinion, as long as this is my first fanfic ever! Well, see you tomorrow!**


	6. Looking For a Solution

**Oh my gosh! I didn't update it for so long! I'm sorry guys! Oh, and after January 3****rd**** I won't update for a week (I'll be traveling), so I'll try to post as much as I can until this day, so you have something to read while I'm without internet. Well, FINALLY, here's chapter six, hope you like it:**

_"We want everything like it was a few days ago." Pai was nervous._

_"And we want you to know we love each other, and that's something you can't fight with."_

Suddenly, I saw six people around us with sad expressions on their faces. I looked at Kisshu, who was looking worried, and I didn't have an expression anymore.

"Seriously guys" I decided to break the silence. "Please. Pai and Taruto, you are Kisshu's brothers. You know each other since you're born. And Mews, you're my best friends in this world. Don't you remember you much I love you and all the things we did for each other? Do you all really think fighting is the right way to deal with this situation?" I grabbed Kisshu's hand. "This is love. This is true love. Nobody has to fight because of it. We can solve this situation with some rational talking, not fighting. Please…"

Everybody dropped their jaws and had tears in their eyes with my little 'speech', the only exception was Lettuce. She was smiling.

"I vote for stop fighting. This won't take us anywhere." She walked to my side, and nodded smiling for everyone who was looking at her.

"I agree." Taruto teleported to Kisshu's side, and then whispered in his ear. "Wow, from how much I know my brother, you must really like her."

"I don't like her, I love her." He answered.

"Fine. I'm tired of fighting. It was ruining my nails anyway" Mint said, but I knew she was just hiding their real feelings.

"If you love each other, I don't see why we have to fight, na no da" Pudding was looking happy again.

A few minutes later, after everybody agreed with not fighting anymore, we were all sited under a tree to discuss what were we going to do, since we stopped fighting.

"The Mews could give your planet some of the Mew Aqua to restore Cynyclonia" Keiichiro suggested.

"That's good" Pai agreed. "But how about Deep Blue? I don't think he will want to sit and discuss what to do in this situation. From how much I know him, he'd prefer to kill all of us and dominate the Earth."

"You're right." Kisshu said, grabbing my hands, looking very worried. I've never seen him like this. "I can't live without Ichigo anymore. Must exist a way to solve everything."

"And ! We all, together, must be stronger than him, na no da." Pudding said.

"But how?" Zakuro said, "We are just eight. The Mews and you three." She said, looking at the Cynyclons.

Kisshu suddenly seemed to remember something, changing his worried expression to his usual (and in my opinion, perfect) smirk.

"Wait, wait. How about our planet's people?" He said, looking at Pai.

**That's it for chapter 6. I know it's kind of boring but trust me, there are some interesting things coming ~misterious clime~ LOL**

**Well, I'll be back with the 7th chapter soon, see you later, don't forget to review :***


	7. Knowing New People

**Hey guys! How are you today? I want to say 'thank you' to all of you, readers, who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you! Well, Happy New Year to you all, I wish you a lot of good things, love, health, money (haha) and all your dreams to come true. And finally, here's the 7****th**** chapter! Hope you like it and review it:**

_"Wait, wait. How about our planet's people?" He said, looking at Pai._

"I guess they follow Deep Blue. Probably won't help us" Pai answered, serious.

"None of them?" Taruto asked.

"Well, maybe some of them, but I wouldn't have too much hope."

"But we can try" I got up. "What if we can convince some of them that Deep Blue isn't so good as they think he is? It's a possibility"

"You're right" Kisshu agreed, getting up too. "We should go to Cyniclonia to find some Cyniclons who want to fight against Deep Blue to save the Earth and restore our planet."

"Might be a good idea…" Pai agreed.

"So we should go now, na no da" Pudding was excited again.

And then, Kisshu grabbed my hand and Mint's; Taruto grabbed Pudding's and Zakuro's hand and Pai grabbed Lettuce's hand. And I felt it again. Everything around me dissapearing, like I was going to die, but then I saw in front of my eyes a destroyed planet. Cyniclonia.

"Teleporting still feels so bad" I said, almost falling (but Kisshu held me), I was really dizzy.

"Relax, Koneko-chan. It's just because you didn't get used to it. Yet."

I got better then, when he kissed me.

"Can you two stop with this? We're here with a serious intention." Pai said. None of us complained about his phrase. Pai was always Pai, and it was something nobody can fight with.

Teleporting more than one person spends a lot of energy (as Kisshu told me), and the three aliens were looking tired. I suggested something that could help everybody.

"Look, why don't we go to your home, just to take a rest, and then go back to do what we were supposed to do here?"

"I think this is going to be better, our house isn't that far, we should go walking." Taruto said.

"And it's a very good chance for you to meet my parents" Kisshu whispered in my ear.

We walked until their house (which apparently was very big) and rang the doorbell. We had to wait for a few seconds, and then somebody opened the door. Me and Kisshu were behind all the other mews and aliens, but we could hear and see the person who opened the door.

It was a woman alien, who have a beautiful and long brown hair, and the same golden eyes as Kisshu.

"Where were you, sweethearts? And who are your… Friends?" she said softly, looking first at Taruto and Pai and then at the other Mews. She didn't seem to be familiarized with that kind of creäture the mews were. I noticed she didn't see me, neither Kisshu.

"Well mom" Taruto started. "We decided to stop fighting to the Mews, this girls behind me" he pointed.

"I'm happy you did it! Fighting it's too dangerous" she was worried. "What could I do if one of my babies get hurt?" she said, as my mother or any mother would say.

As she kissed Taruto's forehead, he came into the house. She did the same with Pai, and even with the Mews. When Zakuro, who was in front of us came in, Kisshu's mother noticed us.

"Kisshu! You're home! Who's your… Friend?"

"Ichigo is not my friend, mom."

I looked at him. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I whispered.

"Of course" he whispered back, exactly like I was doing, and then grabbed my hand.

"Ichigo is my girlfriend. I love her."

Her jaw dropped. I guess she didn't have words to say.

"F-fine" she said. "So, let's come in?" Kissed Kisshu's forehead, and then kissed mine. We were on our way to the living room, were everyone was waiting for us.

"Do you think she liked me?"

"Oh Koneko-Chan, are you serious? I've never seen before a girl who can fight against huge chimera animas without any problem but it's afraid of her boyfriend's mother" he laughed.

"I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you." I joked.

"I'm Kisshu, nice to kiss you" he said, kissing me. Our relationship was amazing. I felt complete next to Kisshu, and I know he felt the same.

When we got at the living room, sited on the couch, with everyone looking at us.

Kisshu's mother was at the kitchen, which was near the living room, and I could hear what he was saying to somebody, probably Kisshu's father.

"Did you see who's with Kisshu? He's in a 'serious relationship' with some girl we don't even know who or what is. It's not an alien!"

"Calm down, sweetie. My boy knows what he's getting himself into."

I didn't hear the next part of the conversation, but then Kisshu's mother came into the living room, with a smile which I knew was fake.

Kisshu's mother sited next to me, trying to study me with her eyes. She looked at Pai, at the other side of the room.

"So, why are you **all **here?"

**That's all, folks! (LOL) I'm going to post more often, that's why the chapters are a little shorter. I'll be right back with the 8****th**** chapter of the story tomorrow morning (what for you who live in USA it's going to be lunch time, basically). Well, don't forget to review and add this story to your favorites =)**


End file.
